


Puff puff fall in love

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smoking, Weed, i cant apologize for how bad this is but its not posted, really bad writing this is old idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: im a simple man who just wants human gamzee to bang john </p>
<p>The title is a joke for 'kiss kiss fall in love" but I wasn't good at titles anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff puff fall in love

It was cold, and they had nothing better to do. John got involved with the wrong people around the 11th grade, causing him to bring harm to his body. He tried smoking, acid, ecstasy and more. Now, the boy was in the 12th grade, and this was normal for him. It was normal to meet up with a group of 5 other people, and get high.

So at 3pm, he was behind his school, talking nonsense into 4 others as he had pieces of lint from his shirt in his hand. He was stopped mid-sentence as a teacher appeared from the end, shouting some nonsense about calling the cops. They all stood up, looking at each other, before booking it out of the area. Everyone ran off in their own direction. Some went to the roof, some went into a store, but John was following the supplier of the group. He was laughing the whole time as they ran. John grabbed his hand, being dragged int a small public bathroom. He locked the door behind them, looking over at the dealer. 

Gamzee Makara. Not everyone found him attractive, but John did. Messy hair, lazy smile, strong jaw. All he needed in someone. John opened his mouth to speak, then just closed it. They were literally just staring at each other, before Gamzee stepped forward and kissed the boy, putting a hand on his cheek. Of course, the high teens they were, they already had hips pressed against each other, grinding harshly. It was quick, but they loved it. Gamzee pressed him against the wall, riding his hips into the others as he moved to suck on his neck. John was hard against the other’s erection as he moaned out and tilted his head up to allow the other to enjoy his neck, feeling the hickies form. John looked over at him for a second, before his head was forced to look back up as he was marked. He moaned, moving his hand to grab at Gamzee’s messy hair, whining. Gamzee pinned him against the wall by his shoulders as he pulled down his sweats to reveal his cock, watching John stare in slight awe. He smirked, before unzipping John’s pants to do the same. He aligned their lengths, then thrust into his hands, giving the other boy’s cock some friction. 

“Shit- f-fuck, more..” John moaned out, Gamzee licking and sucking at his neck, but he knew he couldn’t handle it. Hell, he’s been hard since he was kissing him, and he was already nearly there. 

“Look so fuckin’ good.. Jus’ wanna eat you up..” Gamzee mumbled, voice so husky is made shivers run up the boys body. This got John whining and moaning louder, moving his hips to participate. Gamzee smirked looking at him. “You look so goddamn pretty rubbin’ all up on my dick like that.. Just about ready to blow, huh?” He said, voice hushed and raspy. 

Just like that, John was releasing into Gamzee’s hand and going limp, eyes closing. The other man laughed, before speeding his hips up. John grunted at the stimulation on his wasted cock, while Gamzee was releasing his own load now. They were both left panting, blinking and looking at each other. John took a moment, before tiredly laughing and kissing Gamzee as he put him down, sliding to the ground. “Grounds dirty, y’know.” He told him, before taking John by the armpits. He sat him up on the closed toilet seat, watching him before speaking up again. 

“Wanna toke?”


End file.
